Good Perspective About Bad Actions
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Takes place directly after the season four finale. Jeff contemplates the actions of dark Jeff and Annie as well as his own feelings for the Annie of his timeline. One-shot!


**Title: Good Perspective About Bad Actions  
Rating:T  
Pairing: Jeff/Annie and mentions of Dark!Jeff/Dark!Annie  
Summary: Takes place directly after the season four finale. Jeff contemplates the actions of dark Jeff and Annie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Community!**

Jeff Winger knew that he should probably be celebrating with his friends over the fact that he had officially graduated, but he had other things on his mind at the moment and he knew until he figured it all out and came to terms with it, he would bring the party down and he didn't want that to happen since everyone had put so much effort in to making this day special for him. Annie had put in the most effort and he would not let her down by being a downer during the celebration and after party.

Even though it had all been in his head, the incident with the evil study group was still bothering him. For the most part it was the evil Annie and evil Jeff's relationship which got to him the most. During his mental struggle he could feel everything his counterpart had, especially when it came to Annie. Despite the fact that evil Jeff was well evil, it was blatantly obvious he loved the crazy woman. He would have done anything for her and she would do the same for him. That is one of the things that prime timeline Jeff was worried about. In the dark timeline, from what he could tell considering he hadn't been there and only knew these things from Abed, their counterparts never resisted their deepest and darkest desires. They would take whatever they wanted because they could and had no concept of right or wrong; or if they did then they did not show it.

He wondered if that meant he loved Annie and his feelings were more than a crush like he'd first thought. Jeff had never been good at self control and it frightened him that one of these days he may end up like his evil counterpart and simply take her. There had been a few times he almost had, but then his conscious would kick in and stop him from doing something he would regret and he was positive that he would end up regretting, but not because he didn't want her, but rather he felt that if he did pursue her he may end up destroying her; like his father had with his mother. Annie deserved better than that; she deserved better than him.

Even though he would never admit it to her because she would gloat and start therapy talking to him, Jeff realized that Britta was right. His father abandoning him had left him emotionally scared with trust issues. It was one of the many reasons he had never allowed anyone to get close to him other than the study group and even then it had not been by choice. The former lawyer had created a mental shield around his heart an all it took to penetrate that shield was one look of the Disney eyes belonging to little Annie Edison. He had practically fallen for her after she kissed him during the debate to prove that man was evil and ever sense that particular moment the sexual chemistry between them had only gotten that much more potent. With every day that passed it was getting harder and harder to pretend he only felt friendship for her.

Annie had once asked him why he wouldn't even consider being with her when it was clear they had chemistry and his reply had been her age, yet that had only been a half truth. Sure his age bothered her a little, mostly because he could be her father, but the main reason was because she was just so innocent and he was not. Jeff had known before coming to Greendale, that if he died suddenly there was no way he would end up in heaven. He had known there'd been a special seat in hell just waiting for him and he accepted this fact. Annie, on the other hand would no doubt go to heaven. She did not have a mean bone in her body and she would do anything to help her friends even though it did not always turn out the way she planned. It was her innocence Jeff was afraid for. If they got together he would end up destroying everything about her that he loved and eventually she would resent him for it. Jeff knew he'd never be able to handle it if Annie ended up hating him.

When the Annie from the darkest timeline had come on to him, wearing a red cocktail dress that looked completely sinful, he had almost pushed her down on the study room table and taken what was his, but he did not end up doing that because as much as he would've liked to believe it was his Annie, he had known somehow it wasn't her. The Annie he wanted would never do something quite that bold. His Annie was shy and to throw herself at him like she had, well it was made it pretty obvious she wasn't his Annie and that is who he wanted, so he had pushed her away trying to remember it was not the girl from this time.

Another thing which bothered the former lawyer was knowing that when he left Greendale he would be leaving Annie. Of course he would still visit her and yet it is not the same thing. They would drift apart and if worst came to worst then they may end up forgetting about one another due to e fact they were living separate lives. Maybe evil Jeff had it right after all; maybe he should just give in to the fact he had feelings for Annie. He had always done what he wanted in the past and now should be no different.

He may be overreacting anyways; for all he knew Annie may not want to pursue a relationship. Maybe she would tell him that she wanted to focus on her studies now she had switched her major. The newly graduated Jeff couldn't be sure of which one he wanted to happy. The good Jeff inside of him, the one he hadn't known to even exist until he came to Greendale community college, wanted her to tell him she wasn't ready for a relationship because if she said that it would be easier for him to resist his feelings for her since she would be the one to put a halt to things. The evil Jeff inside of him wanted her to come to him, he wanted to mark Annie as his so that no other man would ever dare make a move on her.

"Jeff?" A soft voice interrupted his train of thought and looked up to see the woman in his thoughts entering the study room with a smile on her face. "I was wondering where you had run off to. Is everything alright?"

He offered her a smile in return. This was his Annie, the only woman he ever truly loved. Standing up he offered her his arm. "I'm fine Annie, I was just taking a breather from the party, but it's about time I head back. M'lady do you care for an escort back to the this graduation shindig?"

If possible her smile widened even further. "I would be honored M'lord. Let's go get our party on."

Jeff smiled back at her as they headed back towards the graduation party. He decided that he was going to tell her how he felt. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but one of these days he was going to tell her and he could only hope her reaction would be accepting and enthusiastic. Maybe evil Jeff wasn't wrong when it came to certain things. Maybe he and Annie were destined to be together and by fighting it he was only delaying the inevitable. Perhaps it would be better for all involved if he finally gave in to his fate instead of fighting it all the time. Annie could be the woman who stopped him from being his father, she was the one woman who made him want to be a better person and he would be, for her.

TBC...

**AN: So I finally saw the episode about the evil Annie and Jeff and I have to say I loved it. The darkest timeline people are great and I knew I had to do a oneshot about Jeff thinking about it and the reasons as to why he did not pursue Annie. I am sorry if it sucks, I haven't been feeling well and stressed due to my health problems and the fact I need a new liver asap and they found an aneurism on my hepatic artery, sorry I don't mean to babble. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
